New Friends
by Super Bunny
Summary: The girls put their first part of their plan to work of getting back at Sabel, Vince and A-Train.
1. The Call

Title: The Call  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LdyAngrl@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but I own my character, and the others are own by their owners. I wish I could own Edge as the other ladies wish they could own their story guys, but hey you could never know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Call  
  
The alarm goes off causing someone to move around in a white wood bed with purple sheets, than a brown cat walks through the clack in the door and jumps on the jump landing on top of the person.  
  
"Get off Oliver" someone said as they walked into the room, and rock the body trying to get it to wake up.  
  
"Ok Angela get up, it's ten o'clock" she said as removing the covers.  
  
"Come on Jessica, let me sleep some more" she asked trying to get the covers back on, but Jessica grabs the coves and causing Angela to fall on to the ground.  
  
"Hurry up and get dress if you want to eat something" she said before leaving the dark room, Angela just stick out her tongue at her before getting up and closing the door.  
  
"Man, that's the last time I stay up watching that T.V." she said to her cat, as she goes to her closet and opens it to see what she is going to wear. She gets out a pair of blue pants and a red tank top and puts them on, and then she looks into closet again and under her bed and couldn't find her boots. She runs down stairs where there was two other people was talking, and then they stop talking and look at her.  
  
"I wonder when you were going to wake up" someone said with raven black hair with purple and blue streaks, and was also wearing a black leather pants with a red chinese style top.  
  
"Isbella have you seen my black boots" she asked her, as a small orange kitten walks over to the other one who had shoulder length dirty blond hair and was wearing a cargos jeans and a tank top.  
  
"Looks like Trigger like me better than you" she said with a smile on her face, and Angela makes a funny face at her.  
  
"Funny Karlee" she says as she sits down on the black crouch, and then the baby kitten walks over to her and sits down on her upper left leg.  
  
"Did you look next to you cd player" Isbella asked her, as she moves a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. Angela just stops and thinks, and remember where they are.  
  
"Anyway, where's Katrina" Angela asked, and then the baby kitten gets up and jumps off her lap and runs into the kitchen to eat.  
  
"I think she is at the store" Karlee said, as she gets up and heads up stairs.  
  
"Where are you going" Angela asked.  
  
"I'm going to my room " she told her as she opens the door to her room, and close it behind her. The other two looked at each other, gets up and head to the kitchen where Jessica was eating.  
  
"I thought you guys was never going to come" Jessica told them, as she puts her bowl in the dishwasher. She was wearing cargo pants and a tank top, and then she walks up to them as she move some hair away from her eyes. Than Katrina walks through the backdoor with bags in her hands, and she looks at them then lets out a sigh.  
  
"Where's Karlee" she asked them, as she place the bags on the table.  
  
"She is in her room with her dogs" Angela told her, while she's going through the bags seeing what is in them. Karlee grabs some of bottles and puts them away, and then turns back to them. She was about to say something, then someone ringed the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it" Angela told them, then she walks out of the kitchen and into the livingroom and goes to the door and opens it.  
  
"Dad, what you doing here in Miami" she asked him as he walk in, and she close the door then turns to her dad.  
  
"I came to talk to you about something" he say to her, causing her to look right at him and leans up against the wall.  
  
"Ok, what is it" she asked him.  
  
"Your mother told me you send the tape" he said to her, she looks down for a second then back at him.  
  
"So what if I did" she say to in with a tone, which made him madder at her.  
  
"I told you, your not allowed to send it" he told her, it made her so mad she didn't say anything to him for awhile.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do now, I don't live with you anymore" she told him, and he walks closer to her with rage in his brown eyes.  
  
"You're my daughter, and till I die you'll listen to me and do what I say" he told her, which made her even madder.  
  
"That's not a very good reason" she said to him, it made him so mad he slap her in the face causing her to curse out loud.  
  
"If you ever talk to me again like that I'll..." before he could finish Karlee walks downstairs, and walks up to him.  
  
"Or you'll do what" she asked him blocking Angela from her dad, he walks back some and heads to the door.  
  
"Don't you ever ask help from me or your mother again" he told her, and then he walks outside and gets into his car. Karlee close the door, and walks back to Angela.  
  
"Are you ok" she asked her, Angela waited a moment.  
  
"Yea I'm ok, let's...." before she could finish the phone rings, she walks to were the phone was and picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello this is Vince McMahon the chairman of the WWE, who may I be talking to" he asked her, she stops moving and didn't say anything for a second.  
  
"This Angela Summer" she told him as a smile appears on her face, causing Karlee to wonder what's going on.  
  
"Well Angela is Katrina Valentine, Isbella Arryo, and Karlee Pitt also there" he asked her.  
  
"Yes sir" she said on the phone to him.  
  
"Me and some of the trainers here watched you tape for Crush's Desire, and we would like to meet you girls" he told her, which cause her to stop breathing for a second.  
  
"Ok, when and where" she asked him, as she gets some paper and a pen to write with. "We will meet you girls July 20, at your girls' house" he told, as she was writing it down causing Karlee to look at her weird.  
  
"Ok, that sounds great umm see you then" she told him, as she hangs up the phone then she jumps into the air yelling. The other three walk into the livingroom, seeing what's with the yelling.  
  
"Whats with the yelling" Katrina asked Angela, she looks at her and hugs her.  
  
"That was Vince McMahon, he's coming over here to meet us about the tape" she told her.  
  
"This better not be a joke girl" she told her, Angela explained about the phone call and about the meeting being two days away from her birthday. All five of them was really happy about it, and they was hugging each other forgetting everything that happen today.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone what you think about it, I hope your guys I mean girls like it.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Vince and some trainers comes over for the meeting, so do they get to go to the WWE? 


	2. The Meeting

Title: The Meeting  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LdyAngrl@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or the wrestlers there but I do own Angela. I'll do anything to own Edge or Jeff Hardy!! Anyway, I hope you four girls like this story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Meeting  
  
It started to rain early that Thursday, so the five ladies were watching T.V. till it was eight o'clock and they change it to UNP SmackDown. Angela was writing in a dark red notebook, then a tall guy with blond hair who was making a return to the WWE.  
  
"Look Angela, it's your man Edge" Karlee said to her, causing her to cover her face with a blush. The other ladies laugh at her, as she looks at the T.V. watching his match with his tag team match with Rey Mysterio.  
  
"I can't wait for the meeting Saturday" Isbella told them, as she eats some more chips that causes the cats to come to her trying to get into the bag. Then Angela goes back to writing in her notebook, and then Jessica looks over her shoulder to see what she was writing.  
  
"What you writing about" she asked her, she looks at her and lets out a sigh.  
  
"A story" Angela told her, as she gets up and heads back into her bedroom being followed by her two cats. Then she goes into her bedroom, and looks into her mirror and starts crying.  
  
"Why does my dad hate me" she said to herself, as she looks at her wrist that had a cut scar around it. She lets out a sigh, then she picks her clothes off the floor than something fell onto the ground. She picks it up, and it was a picture of her when she was five and she was with her dad smiling.  
  
"Why did he change so much" she asked herself, then she goes into her room and throws the dirty clothes next to her bed. She goes to her dresser and opens it , and gets out her pjs with white stars on it with a blue shirt.  
  
"Now let see if these still fit" she said, as she puts them on there was a soft knock on her bedroom door that has a poster of Edge.  
  
"Come in" she said as she gets the clothes off the floor, and into a basket with others. And walks into the room was Jessica, she was in her pjs also holding the phone in her hand.  
  
"Who was on the phone" she asked her.  
  
"It was Vince McMahon, he change the meet to tomorrow" she told Angela, she looks at her almost dropping her small cd player.  
  
"He is, oh my god I better get something really for tomorrow" she said, as she heads to her closet and goes through it. She gets out a pair of black pants, and a red shirt.  
  
"I better get some sleep, if I want to wake up early" she told her, as she sits down on her bed.  
  
"Ok, sleep dreams" she told her, as she heads out the door closing it behind her. She walks down stair into the livingroom, where the other three ladies were.  
  
"I'm going to bed, you guys should too" Jessica told them, as she heads back up stairs and into her room closing her door. The other three look at each other, and gets up and head up stairs and then goes into their room closing the door behind them.  
  
The alarm goes off, causing Angela to move around some in her bed then she looks at the clock.  
  
"Eight o'clock, man" she says as she get up out of her bed, and heads to her bathroom where her clothes were. She brush her hair and teeth, and then change into her clothes she picks out last night. She walks out of her room and heads down stairs, then into the kitchen with the other four girls.  
  
"Well now, looks like someone woke up all by herself" Karlee joked at her as she drinks some of her bottle, Angela looks at her and made a funny face at her and sits down next to Isbella.  
  
"Remember after the meeting with Vince we got to work out some, for the lost days" Katrina told all of them, Angela lets out a sigh and gets up to get a bottle and sits back down.  
  
"Man, I hope we make it" Jessica said as she drinks some more of water, as she lets out a tired sigh. Than the doorbell rings once causing all five of them to get up, and look at each other and heads to the livingroom than to the door, and Isbella opens the door.  
  
"Morning I'm Vince McMahon the Chairman of the WWE" he said to her, she was like frozen then she got out of the way and let Vince and four other people in. They all took a long breath, than sit down on the black crouch while the others sit down on the other one. "This is JR, my wife Linda McMahon, my daughter Stephanie McMahon, and this is Eric Bishoff" he told us as we shack their hands, than Vince waited a beat than started talking again.  
  
"We saw your ladies tape, and like how you girl show how much you wanted this, and also the moves that each of you five have" he said, as Stephanie gets really to talk to them.  
  
"We are agreed in a meeting, that we will like to see what Crush's Desire can do in the WWE" she said to them, which was making them really happy but they was still listen to what they have to say.  
  
"So we would like you ladies to come to the Pepsi center, in Brooklyn, New York and show us what you girls got" Eric says, as Angela smiles and try to clear her head to think about what to say next.  
  
"Here you ladies go, five tickets to American Airline, that's leaving Sunday at one o'clock in the afternoon, and when you get there go to the Holiday Inn for your rooms" JR says as he hands them their tickets, and Angela looks down at the ticket and smiles.  
  
"We better get going, we got other places to be" Vince said after everyone gets up, and shacks their hands and left. After closing the door the girls waited a heartbeat, and next thing they was so happy they was hugging each other.  
  
"I can believe we made it, oh my god" Karlee said after hugging everyone, then Angela puts her fist out and the others put their hands over hers, as she smiles.  
  
"Once a member of Crush's Desire always one" she said before the others nobs their head, then all of them smiles.  
  
"WWE get really for Crush's Desire" all of them yell together, laughing after yelling.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a fun story, I hope all the girls like it cause I been working hard.  
  
Preview for next chapter " New Job": They go to New York and gets two rooms, and that's when they meet five guys (from both raw, and smakedown), can you guess who they are? 


	3. New Job, New Friends

Title: New Job, New Friend  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LdyAngrl@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Hello again, this is the chapter when the girls meet the guys (oh ya). I'm eating chips, and listen to my cd player fun huh. Anyway, I hope you four girls like this story!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Job, New Friends  
  
All five of the girls was checking their bags to see if they got everything, then come down stairs is Angela little sister Hope who is sixthteen.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you soon and remember to call me on my cell if anything happens" Angela told her sister.  
  
"Yes mother" she said to Angela, causing her to smile at her. And then they head to the door, and before Angela left she hugs her sister and heads to a black BMW and goes to the trunk and puts her bags away and gets in. The other puts their bags away and gets into the car, and then Katrina starts the car and heads to the airport.  
  
"I can't wait to meet Trish in New York" Angela said as she puts her seatbelt on, and gets her cd player and gets her cd case out.  
  
"I bet she is dress different, to keep the fans away" Isbella says as she watches the cars go by, Karlee lets out a sigh as she sits back closing her eyes.  
  
"I can't wait to meet Jeff Hardy" Jessica said, causing the others to giggle at her.  
  
"Its not like we don't got guys we want to meet" Karlee says, as Angela looks at her.  
  
"Like you want to meet Shawn Michaels, and Katrina wants Randy Orton, and Isbella wants Kevin Nash" Angela told all of them, then Karlee looks at her with a little blush on her face.  
  
"And don't forget you want Edge" she told her, causing her face to be cover by blush. The other laugh at her, and about ten minutes later they was there so Katrina parks the BMW in the parking for the passers. Then they get out of the car to get their stuff from the trunk, then walks into the airport and heads to the part need the planes where they got search for weapons. They go to where their plane port is, and puts their bags down and sits down.  
  
"Well, we got about fifthteen minutes left" Angela said as she sits back, playing with some of her hair.  
  
"What you guys want to do while we wait" Jessica asked, as she lets out a bored sigh looking around and looks at the other people around. For fifthteen minutes they talk about meeting the superstars, then they get their stuff and heads to the ticket person and gives them their ticket and get on to the plane. Isbella and Katrina sits together, as Angela and Karlee sits together and Jessica sits down next to some girl.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a nap" Angela told Karlee as she lets she seat back some, and close her eyes and so did the other four since there is nothing more to do. It was a five hour fright to New York, as soon as Angela the first one to woke up there was only about five minutes left.  
  
"Hey guys time to get up" she told the others, as she moves around trying to woke her body up. Then the plane lands and everyone gets up, and heads off the plane and into the airport looking for Trish. Than some came behind them and scared them, and they hug Trish, and goes to get their bags  
  
"I'm glad that you girls are joining the WWE, and maybe one of you might have a match with me" Trish told them as they get their bags, and they follow her to her care and there was also Stacey car.  
  
"Ok, lets hurry up and get in if you want to meet everyone" Stacey told them as she gets into her car, follow by Isbella and Karlee and the other three gets into Trish car. And they heads to the hotel and when they get there and get their two rooms, where Karlee, Jessica, and Angela was sharing rooms so that mean Isbella and Katrina was sharing rooms.  
  
They put bags down into their rooms, and follow Trish and Stacey to meet the other superstars. When they got on the first floor, they follow them to the bar where all the superstars was hanging out. Trish walks up group with both of the Hardys, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash and if anyone could believe it Randy Orton, and HHH.  
  
"Hey everyone I would all you to meet Isbella, Angela, Karlee, Katrina, and Kurt little sister Jessica" Trish told them as they shack their hands, and sits down at bar. Than More people comes into club than the DJ plays some rock music, then the DJ plays some slow dance song and all five of the girls let out a sigh than Jeff Hardy walks up to Jessica.  
  
"Hey, would you like to dance with me" Jeff asked her, she look at him like it was a dream and nobs her head then goes off dancing with him. Than someone walks up to Isbella, they believe it was Kevin Nash.  
  
"Hello" he said to her.  
  
"Hello, how's your night night" she asked him, he waited a heat beat to say anything.  
  
"Good, would you to dance" he asked, causing her to almost fall out of her she looks at him, and smiles.  
  
"Sure since I got nothing to do" she told him as she gets up, and follow him to a spot and dances with him. The other three starts talking to each other than Shawn Michaels walks to the bar to get a drink as the song was over, but the DJ starts a new slow dance. Shawn notice Karlee that was sitting next to him.  
  
"Your Karlee, right" he asked her, she nobs her head at him. She keeps looking at him, till he drinks some of his drink and looks at her.  
  
"So would like to dance" he asked her.  
  
"Sure" she told him, without thinking about it and follows him. Katrina and Angela looks at each other and laughs about it, than someone taps Katrina shoulder causing her to turn around face to face with Randy Orton.  
  
"How would you like to be my dance partner" he asked her, she looks at Angela to see if she would be ok alone, and she nobs her head and then Katrina gets up and also follows him. Angela drinks some of her water, and lets out a sigh. Than she gets up and starts to walk to go to her room, but runs into someone with long blond hair.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said to her, she was able to see his face and could tell it was Edge.  
  
"It's ok" she told him, as she looks down at the ground to keep him from seeing her blushing.  
  
"Your Angela of Crush's Desire, right" he asked her, she nobs her head but still is looking down. He puts could hear a new slow song playing, and looks back at her.  
  
"You like to dance with me" he asked her, she look up at him still blushing some but not as bad.  
  
"Umm....sure" she told him, than he grabs her hand and heads to the dance floor and puts his hand hands around her waist. And she moves closer, and she looks into his eyes and smiles and then place her head on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I got to the guys' hell ya, anyway I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Preview for next chapter "Hello WWE": They talk about the night, and about the guys they dance with. And they meet Vince and Eric Bishoff, and also Stephanie, and talk about their first match Mondays 


	4. Hello WWE

Title: Hello WWE  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LdyAngrl@yahoo.com, or LastHope@Kornfreak.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Its me again, I would like to say I really glad that the four ladies like it!! Anyway, lets get started. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello WWE  
  
The sound of a phone ring cause three sleeping bodies to move around in their beds, the first one to get up was Jessica and goes to the dresser and picks it up.  
  
"Hello" she said, as she was still half way asleep and stretches her arms.  
  
"Hey girl, it's Trish did you girls have fun last night" Trish asked her, and then Angela and Karlee wakes up and Angela gets out of the bed almost falling on the ground and heads into the bathroom to take a show.  
  
"Yea we did, is Isbella and Katrina up yet" she asked her, as she goes to her bag and gets some close out and goes back to the phone. Angela comes out of the bathroom with new clothes, and her hair was rushed.  
  
"Hey Trish want to talk to Angela" she asked her, then hands her the phone and walks into the bathroom. And then Karlee gets up, and goes to her bag then waits for Jessica to come out.  
  
"Hey Trish" Angel said to Trish, as she sits down on the bed while putting her black no heel boots on.  
  
"How did you dance with Edge" Trish asked her, she stops and almost drops the phone and then takes a breath.  
  
"You see us dancing" she asked her, as Jessica walks out of the bathroom letting Karlee in to take a bath and change.  
  
"Yea, and I also saw the others dancing with guys also" she told Angela, causing her to laugh some.  
  
"Anyway we got to be heading into the lobby to meet the others, so we can meet about coming on Monday" she told her, as Karlee walks out of the bathroom and heads to the door.  
  
"Ok talk to you later" she told her, and than Angela hangs the phone up and gets the room card and heads outside closing the door. As they head into the lobby with the others, and then went to Katrina rented car and heads to the Pepsi Center.  
  
As Katrina parks the car and gets out they could see that some superstars are too, they guess they're here to meet about their match. So they walk in and looks at the doors hoping to find Eric Bishoff door, then they run into Booker-T and he showed them and they thank him and knock on the door.  
  
"Ladies come right in" he told, and they walk in to see Vince and Sable also there. They try to be nice to Sable but all of them hated her, and then they walked to the crouch and sits down.  
  
"Ok, we been thinking about it your ladies matches Monday" Vince told them, they hold their breath and hopes for the best to come.  
  
"It's going to be Karlee, Angel and Shawn Michaels in a three way match with Test, Jazz and Victoria" Eric told them, they shack their heads and Angela could tell that Karlee was happy about this match.  
  
"And it's going to be Phoenix, Gypsy and Kat in a three way woman match with Sable, Nidia, Miss Jackie" Vince said, causing Sable to make a upset face but went back to her smiling face. After the meeting was over they left the room, and heads to meet Trish the run into Edge and Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Hey girls, coming from Eric office" Edge asked them, they nob their heads as Angela was looking at him remembers last nights dance. So they talked some more, and said they will meet them, and the other three guys at the club. They got to the parking lot and they seen Trish, and head back to the hotel to change.  
  
"Man, I can't wait for Monday" Isbella says as she walks out of the bathroom wearing a re d mini skirt, and black chinese style shirt and boots. Katrina was wearing a brown one shoulder with a light blue mini skirt, with heels.  
  
Jessica was also in a skirt with a purple shirt, kind of against her own will with boots. And then there was Karlee and Angela they was getting pants out, but Isbella and Katrina stops them.  
  
"Are you going to wear pants, why don't you two wear skirts or something" Katrina told the, both Karlee and Angela looked at each other and back to the others.  
  
"I don't have any skirts" Angel told them, it looks like that Isbella and Katrina jar dropping onto the floor.  
  
"I didn't bring any" Karlee told them so Katrina took her to her bag, and Isbella took Angela to her bag showing them some skirts. Karlee went into the bathroom with Katrina to help, and Angela went into the other hotel room to try some skirts on.  
  
"Ok tries these on" she says as she gives her a white/blue mini skirt with a light red shirt. Angela goes into the bathroom, and changes clothes then comes out feeling weird.  
  
"You look great, and you'll look better when you braid you hair in a ponytail" she told her, Angela look in the mirror and likes the outfit she was wearing. So Isbella got a hairbow and hand them to her. She puts her hair up and leaves the room, and goes to the other room to see Karlee was also ready.  
  
"Ok lets get going if we're going to meet them" Katrina says as she heads out the door as she is followed by the others, and closes the door behind them and heads to the lobby and into the car. Karlee drive for ten minutes than they was at the club, and then they got out of the car and head inside As they was walking someone taps Angela on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.  
  
"Trish don't do that, you scared me half way to death" she told her, and then all five of them notice that the bar there was the guys. Trish turns around to see them, and tells them to go on and talk to them, they look at each other and head over to the bar and going to a lone to meet their guy.  
  
Karlee walks slowly to Shawn, and sits down next to him causing him to smile at her. And turns around to her, so he could talk to her.  
  
"Hey Karlee, how you doing" he asked her, she waits a heart beat.  
  
"Good, thanks for asking" she told him, as the DJ changes to Justin Timberlake's song "Rock your body". Shawn drinks some more of his drink and could see that Karlee was looking at him, he puts his drink down and looks at her.  
  
"Wish I could dance" he told her, she looks at him again with a smile on her face since she likes to dance.  
  
"I can teach you to dance" she told him, he laughs some at himself before saying anything.  
  
"Ok lets go" he said, as he gets up and pulls Karlee to the dance floor with him. Not to far away Jessica walks up to Jeff, and sits down next to him. He looks at her for a second before turning to her, so he could speaks to her.  
  
"Hey Jess, whats up" he asked her, as she takes a deep breath before talking to him.  
  
"I'm good, you" she asked him, his hazel green eyes looks up at her causing to melt into his lovely eyes. Than Justin's song was over, but the DJ plays Britney Spears song "Sometimes". He lets out a sigh, which cause her to look at him with her green glowing eyes.  
  
"Would you like to dance" she asked him, she was kind of worry for a minute cause she wasn't sure what he is going to say.  
  
"I don't see why not" he told her, as he gets up being followed by her and stops not to far from Shawn and Karlee was dancing. Kevin was watching his close friend dancing, than Isbella sits down next to him looking at him.  
  
"Hey Kevin" she says, he looks at her with a smile on his face that lost Isbella from a very long second.  
  
"Hey Isbella, looks like your friends are having fun" he told her, she nobs her hand as he drinks some more of his drink.  
  
"Would you like to dance" he asked her, she look at as if it was his first time asking her.  
  
"Umm....sure" she told him as they walked near Shawn, and Jeff was and starts slow dancing with her. Randy was sitting at the bar been bored as hell with a dance partner than, Katrina walks up to him and starts talking to him.  
  
"So you're bored to Randy" she asked him, he smiles at her for a minute and looks up at her.  
  
"I just wish I can dance" he told her, as he put his drink down at the bar which made her look at with a smile.  
  
"I can teach you, I love to dance it would be fun" she told him, he looks at her dark blue eyes with flecks of gold in them.  
  
"I don't know....." before her could finish talking Katrina grabs his hand, and heads to the dancing floor. Edge watches everyone dances while he was at the bar, than Angela walks up to him and sits down.  
  
"Hey Adam" she says, as he turns his head to her and was glad to see her.  
  
"Good, just bored" he told her, as he rubs the back of his neck some which cause her to worry for a second.  
  
"Why don't we dance like the others" she asked him, he thinks about and that place a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't see why not" he says, as he gets up and gets her hand walks to the floor and slow dances to Christina Aguilrea song "I turn to you". As it reaches two o'clock in the morning Shawn, Karlee, and Katrina, Kevin heads into one car. And as Angela, Edge, and Isbella, and Randy into their rented. As Jessica, with Jeff heads into his rented and heads back to the hotel.  
  
Jessica went with Jeff into his room, as Katrina went with Kevin into his. And Karlee follows Shawn to his room, and Angela went with Edge to his room. And Isbella follows Randy into his room, and they all spent the night in the rooms with the guys.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got the girls dancing with the guys again, how much fun!! Anyway, man I hope you ladies like this one. And good luck to SoMeThInGDiFfErEnTEvErDaY in her new story, "Oh baby, who's your daddy" (I think thats the title).  
  
Preview for "Wrestler Them": The girls goes back to their room for on a early Monday after stay with their guys for two nights with them, and gets ready for their matches. Will they win their first match? And what ever they did on these two they won't tell no one.  
  
~~Last Hope~~ 


	5. Wrestling Them

Title: Wrestling Them  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LdyAngrl@yahoo.com  
  
Ratings: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Would like to say happy birthday to my daddy Homer he's 47, and I would like to give this to my close friend Jackie who was killed in a car crash RIP. Anyway, I wanted to take a little brake to get some sleep BUT I didn't forget about you four girls! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wrestling Them  
  
As the sun shines trough the hotel room window, as one of the sleeping body starts to watch up. She stretches her arms and moves her raven black with a little bit of purple streak off her face, she looks down next to her at the tall sleeping man with the blond hair. She gets up and heads to the bathroom, and brushes her hair, and her teeth as she gets dress. As she gets out and looks into her bag, some puts their arms around her.  
  
"Morning Nash" she told him with a smile on her face, he place his head on her neck causing her to giggle.  
  
"Morning Isbella" he told her, as he turns her around looks at her with a smile and hugs her. In a room next to his was Shawn, and down the hall was Jeff's and a crossed from his was Adams room. In Shawn's room he was still asleep with dirt blond hair woman in his arms. Then the phone rings causing them to move around, the woman moves her hand to the phone and picks it up.  
  
"Hello" she asked, as she could see that is was time to get up and starts rocking Shawn's body to wake him up.  
  
"Hey Karlee, it's Jessica you up" she asked her, she gets up and moves around to wake her body up.  
  
"I'm now, listen I'll meet you in my room" she told her before hanging the phone, and looks down at Shawn who's still asleep. She rocks his body again a little bit harder, and it causes him to wake up.  
  
"Come on Shawn get up" she tells him, he opens his eyes looking at her as he rubs his eyes.  
  
"Is it timed to get up now" he says, as he gives Karlee a hug, which brought a smile to her face. He looks deep into her brown eyes, and then he kisses her. At first she didn't know what to do, then she kisses him back and we'll leave that it that. Down in the hall into Jeff's room, Jessica was dress and so was Jeff as she gets all of her stuff and heads out the head to Karlee room where Katrina and Randy was waiting for them.  
  
Next room in Adam's room Angela was getting her stuff together, and Adam was also getting his stuff and helps her as she heads to the other room with the other room.  
  
"Ok everyone here, does everyone got their stuff" Katrina asked, everyone nods their head as everyone get their bag ready for tonight's show. And everyone heads out of the room, and goes to the first floor and to their cars. And about ten minutes later everyone gets out of the car, and heads in.  
  
All the ladies head into the locker room to get dress for their matches, as the same for the guys. Karlee was wearing a black halter-top with black flares and army boots, Katrina was wearing a pair of hot pants with a black tank top with her mane in white cursive writing with black wrestling boots.  
  
Jessica was wearing a purple halter-top with black flared pants, black boots, and a purple and black visor. Isbella was wearing leather plants with a red top, and with black boots and a red and black jacket. And Angela was wearing a sliver/purple hot short and shirt with black boots with her hair down.  
  
It was nine fifthteen when Bill one of the stuff comes to the locker and tells it was time for their first match, Karlee and Angela was going to stay backstage while the others are having their match. They can here the yelling of the fans and then Miss Jackie's theme music thats going, and as she walks out she with Rico.  
  
After those two got into the ring Sable's theme played, and after hers was Nidia and she was with her boyfriend. Than the lights go out and than there theme "Can't hold us down" by Christina with Lil Kim.  
  
"Weighting at a total of 366, and is three members of Crush's Desire, Phoenix, Gypsy, and Kat!!"  
  
As they enter the ring they all looked at the three other ladies, and talked about who was going to wrestler first. Phoenix and Kat goes behind the ropes and waits for the match to start, after the bell rings Gypsy and Nidia starts their match  
  
"Hello and welcome back to Raw is War, I'm JR and if your just joining us a match just started"  
  
"Yea, between Sable, Nidia, and Miss Jackie wrestling against three members of Crush's Desire Gypsy, Kat, and Phoenix, who are very beautiful young ladies," said Larry Back at the match Gypsy as Jackie in a corner and slaps her in her upper chest, and as she was going to turn back around to her Jackie clothesline her. She was able to walk to her team and tag Kat in, and before Jackie could tag anyone her grabs her by her hair and pulls her to her.  
  
Jackie lets out a yell and turns to pin her but only got two counts, she pulls her up again but she was able to slap her in the face. Which give her time to tag Nidia in and clothesline her, and as she was grabbing her by her hair, Gypsy starts telling at the referee which give Kat time to pull her down and Phoenix got into the ring and does a moonsault on her.  
  
By the time the referee turns around Kat put Nidia in the Kat Effect, and the referee counts to three and they win their first match. They got out of the ring hugging each other, and heads to backstage and the other match was going to happen after the Undertakers.  
  
About five to seven minutes later it was time for Angel and Karlee match, so Shawn music started first and they waited till he was in the ring then they played "Can't hold us down" again and they got on the ramp and head to the ring.  
  
Weighting in a total of 248 pounds, and two members of Crush's Desire Karlee and Angel!!"  
  
They got in the ring and they were welcome by Shawn, and than Test music was played and there was Stacey who looked sad that she wasn't with Scott.  
  
"Well, lets see if these two ladies are just as good as their other three members" JR told Larry the King.  
  
"They both got very lovely bodies, and legs man" Larry said, causing JR to look at him and before he could say anything Jazz music played, and she comes walking into the ring.  
  
"There's you one of the ladies Jazz, she's a trough lady" Larry told JR, and he nods his head agreeing. And then Victoria theme music "All the things she said" by T.a.T.u, and she with her boyfriend Steve Blackman. After about two minutes the bell rings and they talked who was going to start the match, so it was going to be Karlee and Jazz and they walked in a circle.  
  
Jazz was able to put Karlee in a jackhammer, and then Jazz let her go and kicks her in the back causing her to scream.  
  
"Looks like Karlee is having some problems with Jazz" JR said to Larry, who looks at him with a look.  
  
Doesn't everyone" He told him, and again he nods his head. Back in the ring Jazz was going to pick her up, Karlee try to roll pin her about Jazz was able to kick out. She was able to tag in Test, and grabs Karlee by the hair and starts bitch talking to her. Stacey gets near the ropes causing the referee to keep her out of the match. As he turns around Shawn gives him The Boot (where he kicks him in the face YEA), and he was able to get behind the rope after Stacey was done fighting with the referee turns around in time when she tags Angel.  
  
Angel gets in and goes to the top rope, and waits three beats and does her move the Star Shot( is when she flap and curs her back before hitting him). And she pins him, and the referee counts three and they win. The other three comes down into the ring and they pat the others on their backs and heads down the ramp backstage.  
  
"Well that's a great way to start your way into the WWE, by wining your first match" JR said to the camera.  
  
"Yes that is, and maybe we might be getting some new divas" Larry says, as she laughs at the through about it. The ladies was in the locker room getting dress and talking, and than as they head to the parking lot they meet up with the guys and talked some a little while. And told them they'll meet them on SmackDown. Than they got into Katrina car, and heads to their rooms.  
  
"Well, see you three later I going to bed after my shower" Katrina told them as she gets into her shared room with Isbella, and tell them good night.  
  
"Man that was fun" Angela told them as they get into their rooms and puts their bags down, Karlee was going to take a shower first and then Angela, than Jessica. After all the showers was done they turn off all the lights, and get into the beds and goes to asleep.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took a longer, blame the school!! Anyway I hope your ladies like it  
  
~~Last Hope~~  
  
Preview for "Kurt meet my boyfriend Jeff": Jeff asked Jessica on a date and starts dating, and Jessica brother Kurt finds out and knowing Kurt being a big brother he makes sure he doesn't hurt her. 


	6. Kurt meet my boyfriend, Jeff

Title: Kurt meet my boyfriend, Jeff  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Hey it's Super Bunny and I'm writing this story this time, just don't the other me. Anyway, I hope all you people will love this story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt meet my boyfriend, Jeff  
  
Jessica was brushing her hair in her room in Miami, since SmackDown was showing there. Anyway there was a soft knock on her door, and she walks to her door and opens it to see her older brother.  
  
"Kurt, what you doing here" she asked him, as she lets him walk in and he could see the pictures of her and Jeff on her bed.  
  
"Thought I could drop by to see you. Are you going on out with someone" he asked her, causing her to blush a little.  
  
"Yea, with Jeff Hardy" she told him, he looks at her with a weird look on his face after she said that.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, don't you think he's a little weird" he asked her, she gives her an upset look in her green eyes.  
  
"No, come on Kurt he's not going to hurt me" she told him, she had always been close to Kurt. But when it comes to guys, Kurt goes big brother mode on her and the guy she dates and that makes her mad. Kurt looks at her green eyes, that had the sad puppy dog looked, which cause him to give in.  
  
"Fine, just be careful" he said to her, and then there was a soft knock on the door that cause them to look at both Angela and Adam .  
  
"Madam, your boyfriend has arrive" Angela says, as she tries to say it in a rich way. In which it cause everyone to laugh. Jessica hugs her brother, and tells everyone good-bye and heads downstairs. She gives Jeff a kiss and heads to his car, and they left. Back upstairs, Kurt was still there with Angela and Adam.  
  
"Face it Kurt, baby sis is all grown up" she told him, and in which he tries to smile but failed very badly.  
  
"Come on Kurt, give Jeff a chance. He's a really nice, a bit weird but still you can trust him" Adam told him, Kurt looks at for a while and then says bye and goes downstairs and outside to get into his car and leaves.  
  
The next day which was a Thursday, all five of them gets ready for their first solo matches. Jessica was going to go against Jazz, Katrina against Sable, Isbella against Victoria, Karlee against Nidia, and Angela against Gail Kim.  
  
"How was your date with Jeff" Angela asked Jessica, she looks at her for a second as she gets her black boots on.  
  
"It went good, why you asked" she asked her, Angela waited to answer after she gets her boots on.  
  
"Well just asked, and Kurt wants to know" she told her.  
  
"Why can't he see that I'm grown up, I'm a little girl anymore" she told them, they look at each other.  
  
"He's your older brother, and brothers seem to care who their sis goes out with" Isbella told her, even thought she was the third oldest. And they went on talking about it when there was a knock on the door, and it was Jack one of the backstage staff members.  
  
"Ok, Angela your up" he told her, and before she left everyone wished her luck. She stops at the dark entrance, and waits for her solo theme to play. All the lights go out, and Marily Mason song "Beautiful People" plays and she walks out to the ramp and high fives some of the fans and walks into the ring.  
  
"Weighting in at 118, and is from King, North Carolina Angel!!"  
  
And then Gail Kim theme music plays, and she walks out onto the walks into the ring. And than the bell rings, and the match starts.  
  
"Welcome to SmackDown everyone, I'm Michael Cole, with Tazz" he told the camera, as Tazz who was sitting next to him.  
  
"And there's a match going on with Gail Kim, and one of the members of Crush's Desire Angel" Tazz told him.  
  
Back at the match Kim had Angel in the corner, and runs to her pushing the air out of her. And before Kim could do anything Angel clothesline her, and tries to go for a pin, but only got two counts.  
  
"Looks like Angel is a trough girl, Cole" Tazz told him.  
  
"Yes she is" Cole told him.  
  
Back at the ring Angel was on the top rope, and she watches Kim get up and jumps off the rope and pulls her down and pins her down and wins. She leaves the ring and heads backstage, and was wished Isbella luck on her match with Victoria. And she heads to the dark entrance, and waits for her theme to play. And then after Victoria got into the ring, her theme "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park plays, and she walks down the ramp.  
  
" Weighting in a total of 129 lbs, and is from the Philippines, Gypsy!!"  
  
And then the bell rings, and the match starts. Victoria was able to get Gypsy down, and slaps her causing her to fall down. Than she grabs her by her hair, and pulls her up and slaps her in her upper chest and as her back touched the rope she was clothesline.  
  
And she falls out of the ring and onto the ground, and Victoria gets out of the ring and starts kicking her. And her boyfriend comes over with two chairs, and gives Victoria one of the chairs. And goes on the other side getting ready to hit her with it, and than someone comes behind him, and takes the chair and hits him with it. In which it was Kevin Nash, and helps Gypsy into the ring which was able to kept the referee from looking at Kevin, who was beating Victoria down and gets her into the ring. Which give her the chance to pin her, and win.  
  
"Well, what do you think is going on with Gypsy and Nash" Tazz asked Cole.  
  
"I don't, but it seem that they know each other" Cole says, as he lets out a laugh.  
  
"Next up, it will be Kat VS Sable and it's be next"  
  
Backstage Isbella walks back to the girls with Nash, and puts a bag of ice on her on the back on her neck.  
  
"Good match Isbella" Angela told her, with Edge arms around her.  
  
"Thanks, and thanks Kevin for saving me" she told them.  
  
"No problem" he said to her, before he heads back into the guy's locker room. And than Jack comes back to them, and tells Katrina it's her turn for her match. And before her theme plays, Randy Orton comes out and goes to Tazz and Cole and sits down with them.  
  
"Welcome back, and we are join here with one of the members of Evolution Randy Orton" Tazz said, and before anyone says anything Katrina theme "My love is like.Wo" by Mya.  
  
"Weighing in at a total of 119 lbs, and is from Manhattan, New York Kat!!"  
  
She walks out and walks down the ramp and into the ring, and looks over at Randy Orton. And than Sable's theme plays, and she walks down the ramp and into the ring as Kat watches her. And about two seconds later the bell rings, and they both circle the ring and than Kat was able to pull her down. She pulls Sable by her hair up, and Sable tries fighting back but that didn't work.  
  
Sable heads to the lower rope, but Kat grab her shirt rapping it off of her. So while she had the chance she puts her in the Kat Effect, and the referee counts to three and she wins the match. And about a three second later Randy walks into the ring and goes to Kat and kisses her in front of everyone. And than they both get out of the ring, and heads down the ramp.  
  
Before Karlee match, Scott Steiner was going against Test for Stacey. And about five minutes later and after Test wins, Karlee with Angel waits for the theme to play. And than "Can't hold us down" plays, and both of them walks down the ramp and to the ring.  
  
"Weighting in a total of 118 lbs and is with Angel is from Uniontown, Pa Karlee!!"  
  
As they got to the ring, Nidia theme plays and she heads to the ring with her boyfriend Jamie Noble. As Nidia gets into the ring, Angel goes behindthe rope and the same for Jamie. And than the match starts, Karlee starts the match by giving Nidia the Jackhammer. And kicks her in her sides, so she can kept her on the ground.  
  
"And look at this Tazz, Karlee and one of her following memebers Angel" Cole says to him.  
  
"Yep, a light blond, and a dirty blond how fun that sounds" Tazz told him, causing the both of them to start laughing.  
  
Back in the ring Nidia tyries fighting back, but it doesn't work and Karlee gets on her knees and pulls her over and pins for the win. Angel gets back into the ring, and hugs her with a smile. They get out of the ring and up the ramp, and to backstage with the others.  
  
"Hey Karlee, that was a great match" Isbella told her, as Kevin was standing next to her talking to Hunter. Karlee smiles, and than about five seconds later the other three walks over to them with Jeff, Shawn, Adam, Randy.  
  
"Nice match out there" Shawn told her, before giving her a hug making her blush a little.  
  
"Ok Jessica, your up" Mark told her, and they all wish her luck and before she left she got a kiss from Jeff. Jazz theme plays and she walks down the ramp, as all the fan boo at her. And then "Raise up" by Saliva, her theme plays and she walks out and walks down the ramp.  
  
"Weighting in a total of 118 lbs, and is from Kitchener Ont Phoenix!!"  
  
"And we are in SmackDown, and guess who's wrestling now" Cole asked Tazz.  
  
"Kurts little sister" Tazz said, as he looks over at Cole and back to the ring where the match had started.  
  
In the ring Jazz was beating Phoenix up, and kicking her. Backstage Kurt watched his sister gets beat up, and didn't like it much. And back in the ring, Victoria gets into the ring and also starts beating Phoenix. Angel comes out and helps her by beating Victoria, but Steven hits her with a chair on her back.  
  
As Steven and Victoria was beating Angel, and Jazz was beating Phoenix and than Jeff music plays and comes out to help but was hit in the back with a chair also. Than Kurt music plays, and he comes out with Edge behind them and they was able to stop everyone.  
  
Edge goes to Angel and help her up, and Kurt watches as Jeff also helps Phoenix up. Kurt walks up to Jeff and waits a minute, and lets his hand out causing Jeff to look at his hand. And then shack his hand, which cause Phoenix to let her breath out with a smile.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading this, and I hope you like alot!! And sorry it told me so long, the muses went missing but I was able to find them.  
  
Preview for "Dad vs Daughter": Angela family visit them in one of their new homes in New York, New York. And her and her dad gets into a fight, and who knows who's going to win.  
  
If you see it, you can do it, Super Bunny 


	7. dad Vs Daughter

Title: Dad VS Daughter  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LastHope@white-star.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Hey everyone, I'm back and better then ever!! Anyhow, I hope everyone like this story, and I'm working on the next chapter for "Trip to the Beach", and "Meet Mary Sue"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dad VS Daughter  
  
Angela was looking around in her new room, in the groups new house in New York, New York. She walks out of the bathroom, and see that Adam has already gone to sleep with the TV on again. She goes to her bed, and was about to lay down when her phone rings. She walks over to her night stand, and picks up her with a sigh.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey sis, it's Hope" Hope told her on the other line, Angela looks over at her clock and notice that it was going on one in the morning.  
  
"Hope do you know what time it is" she asked her little sister, and was about to say something when she hears two people fighting on the other line.  
  
"Hope, what's going on"  
  
"Mom and dad are fighting again" Hope told her loder sister, as she lets out a sigh and trying not listen to the fight.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up from King" she asked her.  
  
"No, they stop. I'll let you talk to you soon" Hope told her, before hanging up the phone. Angela hangs the phone up, as Adam gets up and puts his arms around her.  
  
"Angie whats wrong" he asked her, she looks at him before letting a sigh out.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about, lets get to sleep I got a match Sunday" she told him, then they both lay down and went to sleep. The next day they all was getting dress in the locker rooms, when Angela family walks in.  
  
"Hey guys, when did you get here" she asked them, as she notice the mad face on her father's face. And before her mother said anything, her father speaks up.  
  
"I'm going to be waiting outside" he told the, and than her mom lets a sigh out.  
  
"Mom, what's going on with you and dad" she asked her, and before saying anything to her she asked the others and Hope to leave.  
  
"As you know me and your father is not getting alone, and to make it worst he doesn't like you wrestling" her mother told her, as she rubs her sore arm.  
  
"He didn't hurt you, did her" she asked her, her mother makes a sad face.  
  
"Why didn't you call me, I would have come and get you and Hope" she told her, as she grows worry knowing how her dad is.  
  
"It was only once don't worry, anyway you got a tag match with Adam" she told her, as she hugs her and heads out the door and than as the others walks in she hits the wall.  
  
"Angela, what's wrong" Jessica asked, as they all look worry at her.  
  
"Don't worry about, come Adam we got a match" she told him, and heads to the dark entrance and waits for her theme to play.  
  
"Are you going to be ok" he asked her.  
  
"I'll be fine" she told her him, as her theme "Beautiful People" plays and they head out onto the ramp with all the screaming fans around them.  
  
"And weclome to Sunday Night Heat, and I'm Al Snow with a old pal Cole" Al Snow said, as Angel and Edge heads into the ring and waits.  
  
"Thanks, put I think the person who needs to be happy is Angel. Look at her, she looks so sad" Tazz told JR, as Rico theme plays and heads down the ramp with Miss Jackie. After they get into the ring Edge and Rico starts the match, with Edge head locking Rico. And gets him into a corner and slaps him in his upper chest, than Rico tags Jackie in so Edge tag Angel in to be fair.  
  
"So you know Angel, and the rest of Crush's Desire" Cole asked him.  
  
"Yep, they're some really hard wokers, and very lovely" Al Snow told him.  
  
Back in the ring Angel was beating down Jackie, and she puts her head between her leg and picks her up and power bomb her and pins her and wins. And they get out the ring than they kiss, and head backstage with the others. Than on her way with the ladies to the ladies locker room, she runs iinto her dad.  
  
"Angela, can I told to you ALONE" he asked her, her told the others to go head and she'll meet them there that turns to her father.  
  
"Ok, now you go me alone, what do you want" she asked him.  
  
"Angela, ever since you join the WWE it been causing problems"  
  
"No, the only causing the problem is you" she told him, which made him really mad but he try not to do anything since they was in the hallway.  
  
"Don't talk like that to me, I'm your father and you need to start treating me like one" he told her.  
  
"When you start acting like one, till than sorry" she told him, which piss him out and her slaps her in the face. Than she puch him the face, than he starts puching her till Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, and Adam grabs Angela and holds her back.  
  
"If you ever come near our house, or your mother and sister, that will be the last thing you'll ever do" he told her, before Kevin passes Josh away. Angela drops to the floor, and breaks down crying as the other girls comes running over to her asking what happen.  
  
"Angie are you going to be ok" Karlee asked her, as Angela rubs her eyes as she gets up looking at everyone.  
  
"Yea, lets get to the locker room" she told her, and they head to the locker as Angela didn't say a single word in the locker room and the rest of the night.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey sorry it took so long, I been a little bit sick and school wasn't helping at all but I'm doing my best to work on the chapters of my stories, and eat alot of soup :{. Anywho, I hope everyone likes this chapter!! And, I'm working on the other chapters for my other stories, so please be kind to wait at lest by Sunday (I hope). And I'm also working on a chapter for "Talking with Muses"!!  
  
Preview for "Tell Me": The girls get ready for the PPV, that's is coming next Sunday. And they learm about their matches, but Sable starts messing with Katrina and Randy. Will she be able to get Sable, and what will happen if Vince WIFE Linda was to come and help out?  
  
Stories you should read!!  
  
"Oh Baby, Who's Your Daddy" by Miss WWE  
  
"New Girls" By Miss WWE (again)  
  
"Can't Hold Me Down" again Miss WWE  
  
"Is there Hope for the Lost" by Last Hope (me)  
  
"Meet Mary Sue" by Last Hope (me)  
  
"Trip to the Beach" by Last Hope (me)  
  
"Just the BeginningMary Sue!" by XtReMe-GuRl707  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Last Hope  
  
PS,  
  
In a PPV match, what kind of match do you want, is there a title on the online, do you want your love interest to help you with the match. 


	8. Tell Me

Title: Tell Me  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: Super0Bunny@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Wha up peeps?! I'm now not sick and no more SOUP!! Anyway, I was thinking about this story, and I got the idea from some home girls. Anyway, I'll start typing cause I'm listen to my new CD.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katrina laughs at the way that Angela was acting like a child again, and see that Randy was talking to Hunter.  
  
"Kat, are you and Randy still going with us after SmackDown is over" Isbella asked her, as she can here Kevin laughing with Shawn.  
  
"Yea" she told her, as she drinks some of her water and waits for SmackDown to start in about ten minutes. As everyone was about to leave, Sable walks into the ladie's locker room and walks over to Katrina and Angela.  
  
"Hello Kat, Angel" she told them with a smile, which them all of them to look at each than at Sable.  
  
"Well, hello Sable. Can we help you" Katrina told her her, as they all walk by her and Sable smiles.  
  
"I just want to wish you luck in your match for the Ladies Tag Team Titles" she told her, as Angela rolls her eyes before saying something.  
  
"Thanks Sable, but we don't need any of your luck. If we took any of it, we will end up like you" Angela told her, before they had out the locker room. They met up with Randy and Edge in the hall, but Karlee and Shawn left to do something real fast.  
  
"Hey you two, ready to win your first titles" Randy asked them both, before seeing Sable walking down the hall and Sable looks over at Randy and smiles. As they got to the dark entrance, they can hear the fans yelling for everything to start.  
  
"Welcome to SmackDown, I'm Cole and tonight I got a new parter, Coach" Cole said, before Crush's Desire theme 'Can't Hold Us Down' plays and they walk down the ramp with guys. After they got into the ring, Molly Holly theme plays and she walks down the ramp with Gail Kim.  
  
"Tell me Coach, what do you know about Crush's Desire" Cole asked him.  
  
"Well, they was train by Al Sown and they're like sisters to each other" he told Cole, and before anything was said Sable theme plays and she walks down the ramp and sits down a chair watching the match. As the match gets on the way, Angel was wrestling Molly and Kat was looking over at the smiling Sable.  
  
"What you think is going on with Kat and Sable" Tazz asked the Coach.  
  
"Who knows, like Sable maybe lovely but can get on the wrong with with other ladies" he told Tazz.  
  
Back at the ring Angel has the upper hand, and tries to pin Molly but only got two counts. When she gets up she see Sable get up and over to Kat, pulling her from the ring post to the ground. As A-Train gets into the ring and does the Train Wreck on Angel, and as Sable was fighting Kat.  
  
Than about a couple seconds later Randy Orton and Edge runs down to the ring to help Angel, than Randy went to help get Sable off of Kat. And as he gets Sable and Kat away from each other, Sable pulls Randy into a Kiss which cause Kat to start fighting with her again. Randy pulls Kat away, and heads to the ramp with Edge with Angel in his arms and backstage with Isbella, Jessica, and Karlee running to them.  
  
"Is Angel ok" Karlee asked Edge, and also looks over at Katrina who was mad as hell about what just happen.  
  
"Are you Katrina" Randy asked her, and she looks at him and doesn't say anything as Stone Cold and Al Snow comes over to Angel with some ice bag.  
  
"Well, what here" Some asked, which cause everyone to turn around to see Vince with Sable next to him.  
  
"What you think happen, Sable's bitch A-Train attack Ange" Austin told him, as Angela gets up with the help of Edge and Al Snow.  
  
"If you know...know better Vince you and your whore should leave" Angela told him, and watches them leave.  
  
"Kat are you ok" she asked her.  
  
"Yea, I'm just mad that Sable kissed Randy" Katrina told her, which cause Angela to look at Randy with his worry look.  
  
"She kiss him?" Angela said, as she almost lost her bounce but Edge hold on to her to keep her up.  
  
"Yea, I can't believe it" Katrina said, as she lets out a big sigh.  
  
"I just want to get her back" she also said, than Angela thinks for about five minutes before speaking up.  
  
"I got a plan" she told everyone.  
  
"Really, what is it" Karlee asked her.  
  
"First let get some rest, than I'll tell ya" Angela said, before they head out to the hallway and to the locker room.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previes for "The PLan(1&2): The girls put the plan to used to get back at Vince with some help from Randy, Edge, Kevin, Jeff, and Shawn and also Eric, Austin, and Linda, Stephanie, and Shane McMahon.  
  
Hey ya, sorry it took me so long, just that I been so tired from school and everyone can tell with my grades and also being sick also didn't help but now I'm much better. So now I'll leav to work on the other chapters, so buh bye!!  
  
Last Hope   
  
with some help of my muse Super Bunny 


	9. The Plan 1

Title: The Plan (1)  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: Super0Bunny@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Sorry I didn't update anything earlier, some thing happen to my computer about me needing to do something with Windows, and all I could do was go on the internet. Anyhow, I WILL update on all my stories today, no matter what, or time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angela was talking to Karlee, who was getting ready for her match with Kurt for the Champion Title (a/n I know he's not the champ). Angela, who will be going against Rob for the IC title, was getting ready to put her plan into action.  
  
"Angie, are you sure this is going to work" Karlee asked her, before Angela answer her she puts now the other pair of black boots.  
  
"Karlee, has any of my plans ever failed" Angela told her, as she puts her bright blond hair into two ponytails.  
  
"Well, how do I look" she asked Karlee, who looks at her wearing the school girl outfit from Halloween last year.  
  
"You look good" she told Angela, as Stephanie, Isbella, Jessica, Katrina walk in.  
  
"Look, a Britney Spears look alike" Jessica said, which cause Angela to look at her while she puts the other boot on.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Britney doesn't look good as me" Angela told her, after Edge and Linda McMahon walks in.  
  
"Hey Linda, how are you doing" Karlee asked, as Angela goes through her bag looking for the stuff she'll need.  
  
"So, are you ladies to put the plan into action" Linda asked them all.  
  
"You bet we are" Jessica told her, as they had out of the locker room and down the hall to Vince's door.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'm going to start my part" she told them, before they leave. She knocks on the door, she waits for about seven seconds before the door opens.  
  
"Hello Vince"   
  
"Well, hello Angel" he told her, as he looks down her body and the outfit.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he told her, and opens the door more to let her walk. A smile appears on his face, before close the door behind him.  
  
*At the Ring*  
  
"Did you see that" Cole told Tazz, as the camera goes from backstage to the ring.  
  
"What is Angel doing with…Vince?" Tazz asked him, as Karlee with Shawn Michaels to the ring for her match.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't wait to see Sable when she finds out" Cole told him.  
  
In the ring Karlee and Hunter start their match, as Shawn was cheering for Karlee and Flair and Randy was cheering for Hunter. For a while Hunter had the upper hand, and tries to pin her, but only got two counts.  
  
"It's good to see a women, who wants more than the women title" Tazz says, as Karlee was able to get up. As she was trying to stand, Hunter was busy with a little fight with Shawn, and than Karlee rolls Hunter into a pin and wins.  
  
About five later at Vince door, Sable walks up and opens it and see Vince blindfolded and tie up. Than back in Crush's Desire room Isbella, Jessica, Katrina, and Angela was laughing their heads out while Sable was yelling at Vince.  
  
"How did it go" Karlee asked, before Angela points to the TV, that now show Sable leaving Vince.  
  
"Anyway, looks like you win the your title, now it's my turn" Angel told her, as she leaves to changer into her wrestling outfit.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you all go, sorry it took do damn long. Anyway, for the next part if you ladies want to add any of your idea to add to the story that should happen to Sable and A-Train, feel free to email it to me or leave it in the review.  
  
Last Hope  
  
Super Bunny 


End file.
